


Payback

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: In which Josh learns (not) to challenge Justin's authority towards him..
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 4





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JnJ_Official and jnj shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JnJ_Official+and+jnj+shippers).



Bujing :>

Bujing: oi

Bujing: Josh

Bujing: Jooooshhhh

Bujing: Jaaaasssshhh

Bujing: JOSH CULLEN SANTOS DE DIOS

Bujing: ah ayaw mo ah?

Bujing: asan na ba si Stell?

Bujing: I'm in need of a bj

Bbq: HOY

"Bj pala ah," he muttered, turning to Ken who was lounging on his right.

"Sej, wag mo akong sasapakin ah. Saglit lang to."

"Ken, patulong nga saglit."

The younger rolled his eyes but took the older's shirt off anyways, rubbing a bit of lotion on his chest and tummy.

"Why don't you just barge into your room?" Stell mumbled as he scrolled through the choices of filters on his phone.

"Sabi ko, Ken, and also, he already blueballed me before. Remember his topless photo?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sejun grumbled, pressing a kiss on Ken's neck before going to the kitchen.

"Don't mind him. What's your plan?"

"He'll regret posting that damn photo months ago."

"Top siya, di ba? How do you plan ln doing that?"

"I have my ways."

After a tense thirty minutes, they finally became satisfied with what they had.

Josh felt guilty for involving the A'Tin, but it was the only way to get Justin's attention.

After five minutes of silence, Justin stormed out of the room and grabbed Josh, slamming the door behind them.

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

Justin pinned the older against the door, completely driven by lust and sexual frustration.

"What.. the hell.. was that?" He whispered, teeth grazing the smaller's earlobe.

"W-what the hell was what?" Josh mentally cursed himself.

This is gonna ba a long fucking night.

"So you wanna play that way, huh?"

With no warnings whatsoever, the younger crashed his lips against the older's, kissing him deeply in an animalistic manner.

Josh felt the sudden need to catch up; the younger's hands moved everywhere all at once.

His neck, his shoulders, his arms, his waist, his abs, even his legs didn't escape the wrath of the younger's touches.

"J-Jah.." he panted. Justin was never rough with him most of the times they made love, but when the younger male was sexually frustrated, he knew better than to piss him off even more.

"Shut up." The younger snapped, RIPPING the red tee he wore and moving his mouth down to the smaller's chest.

The way he moved made it seem like he was a hungry wolf about to devour his prey.

And boy, was he going to devour the hell out of Josh.

He left marks all over his chest and let his teeth graze the older's sensitive nipples.

Josh arched his back but the younger pinned his shoulders against the wall, heaving and gasping for breath.

"Don't. Move." Something about the dominance in his voice made Josh want to kneel and surrender himself.

His mouth moved lower, hands gently massaging each dip on his abdominal area until they found the cause of his sexual frustrations.

He licked and left marks on his abs, spending his time in worshipping the most sinful part of the older's body. Besides his dick, of course.

Josh was a total mess beneath him; gasping for breath, eyes shut tightly in the pleasure he was feeling, and his hands didn't know what to do. Sometimes they would grip the sheets, or play with his nipples, or even tug at his own hair.

"J-Justin.." he whimpered, lifting his heavy-lidded eyes to look at the younger male below him.

"I think I told you not to talk?" The younger growled, pulling his sweatpants and underwear down, hissing at the sight of his lover's perfect legs and proudly erect member.

He shook the smaller's shoulders and pulled him closer, aggressively kissing him once more as he pushed him down on their bed.

He spread the smaller's legs and dived down to leave blue and purple marks on his inner thighs.

He purposely steered clear of the older's sensitove hole, as to annoy him.

"J-Jah naman.." thr older whined.

He chuckled turning the smaller around so hd was on his knees.

He spread the older's cheeks and licked his lips upon the sight of his pink entrance.

Josh shuddered and gasped when he felt the younger bury his head in his ass, licking and sucking his hole.

He whined and whimpered, not giving a damn even if the other three heard him.

Justin was quite good at what he was doing and he smirked once he saw the pre-cum leaking from the older's member.

"J-Jah.. I'm c-close.." he whimpered, knuckles turning white at how tight he was gripping the sheets.

He turned the smaller back around and stripped his clothes, smirking at the reaction he received.

"Liking the view?"

Josh just whined and shut his eyes as the taller rubbed lube on his hard member.

"W-wait.. a-aren't you g-going to-" he cut off with a gasp when he felt the younger's length slide into his entrance.

"You were saying?"

His pace was slow at first until he found the right rhythm. And when he did, he gripped the older's waist and began snapping his hips faster than before, letting each moan and whimper from his lover melt in his ears.

"J-JUSTIN F-FUCK!" He screamed, throwing his head back against the pillows as each thrust hit his prostate.

"F-fuck, baby.. I'm close.." he growled, turning them around so Josh was on top of him.

Still holding on to the smaller's waist, he continued to piston his hips upwards, throwing his own head back and letting out a loud moan as he spilled his load into the older's hole.

Josh mewled and screamed as his thrusts got harder and even more deeper, coming all over their chests and stomach with his mouth open in a silent scream.

They panted in sync, the smaller still on top of him. Justin sighed and grabbed the shirt he previously wore to wipe and clean the two of them.

"Are you okay, baby boy?" He asked, caressing the smaller's cheek.

"Yeah. A little sore, but I'm okay."

"Good."

The smaller's eyes widened when Justin turned them around once again, lacing their fingers together.

"U-uhm.. J-Jah?"

"Oh, baby," he delicately dragged his fingers down the smaller's chest, pinching his red nipples. "We're just starting."

And as the younger entered him again, and the sounds of their moaning filling the room, he swore to never stop challenging the younger's authority on him.

Afterall, he was being rewarded in the best way.


End file.
